The Swan Princess: Miraculous Adventures
by Autobot00001
Summary: During a battle with one of Hawk Moth's villains, Ladybug and Cat Noir travel back in time to stop her, but upon returning, they inadvertently bring some unexpected guests back to their own time. Now stuck in the twenty-first century with no way of going home, Derek and Odette must make the best of their situation while assisting the two young heroes in fighting Hawk Moth.


Gabriel Agreste sat at his desk exhausted both physically and emotionally from the previous day's events involving a certain book. He found security footage of his only son, Adrien, taking the Miraculous spell book from the safe in his office, which alarmed him as Adrien now knew half of the Miraculous history and in turn, could eventually find out his father was Hawk Moth and learn the truth about his mother, Emilie Agreste.

So Gabriel had to keep Adrien from school as punishment for taking the book, and akumatized himself as the Collector to hide his secret from his son and Paris, manipulating Ladybug and Cat Noir to cover his trail, as well as finally get the Miraculous. But he failed once again, but on that same day, Marinette came by their home to return the missing book to his surprise, which prompted him to lift Adrien's ban from school after he apologized, in which Gabriel did as well as he told him he feared of losing him like his mother.

In actuality, he didn't keep Adrien from school as punishment as they thought. He wanted to hide the truth from his son and knew if he found out the truth, Adrien would never forgive his father and would tell the heroes of his father's crimes and Gabriel would face serious consequences from the law and would lose his son forever. Making all his plans for nothing.

"I still can't believe they almost discovered my secret, Adrien included. Had he read the rest of the Hawk Moth chapter, saw the Butterfly Miraculous and it's abilities…and if he learned about combining the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous…" the man sighed, stressed and tired at the same time.

Suddenly, the butterfly kwami Nooroo flew out from hiding once he was certain the coast was clear. "Perhaps you should take a break, master, you had a long day yesterday." Nooroo suggested, getting a little concern for his master's well being. Nooroo might have been forced to serve Gabriel, but he still cared for him.

"And why would I do that?" Gabriel stubbornly asked, "I'm still nowhere close to the Miraculous, and my son almost found out my secret! I had to pretend to punish him from school so he wouldn't know who his father really is. But now he saw the book about the Miraculous, he might start to wonder about why I have it and might make a connection to his Chinese lessons…and Emilie's disappearance. Yesterday I made a mistake of not locking my safe. And Adrien is still wondering about what happened to his mother, his curiosity is getting stronger and him finding the book proves it, and Ladybug and Cat Noir almost found out as well and I could have been discovered. I can't afford to slip up like this again Nooroo, one mistake will have serious consequences for me and my family, I must be more careful from now on."

"Master, you aren't going to get the Miraculous unless you're at your full strength. What happened yesterday really drained you, and everyone has set backs every now and then. You just got to be more mindful," the kwami spoke once again trying to get Gabriel to think clearly.

The fashion designer thought for a moment and realized Nooroo was right. It might have been just a day ago, but he was still pretty exhausted from his rumble with Ladybug and Cat Noir. He could barely get out of bed that morning or concentrate on his work.

"Perhaps you're right, Nooroo. Very well, a little rest, then, besides I must continue my work as a fashion designer in public to avoid suspicion," he then decided as he got up from his desk. Nooroo was relieved that he convinced his master to take a break. He may have been a villain, but even they needed some rest ever once and while. He decided to spend his break by reading in the library, maybe reading something would keep his mind off of things.

Once he walked out of his office, he ran into his assistant, Nathalie, and his son, Adrien, "Father, can I talk to you?" the young teen then asked, he felt very concerned for his father's mental state after being akumatized.

"Yes, Adrien, but only for a moment," Gabriel said in his usual stern voice.

"Father…I wanted to apologize again for what happened with the book," Adrien apologized nervously, "I didn't know how important it was, I saw it had a lot to do with the Miraculous so I thought I read it to learn more about, with Ladybug and Cat Noir helping us, and learn more about Hawk Moth to stop him."

"It's alright now, Adrien" Gabriel said as he puts his hand on his son's shoulder, "but next time, you shouldn't go looking around where you shouldn't. As they say, Curiosity killed the cat." he then advised.

"Yes father." the boy replied sadly.

"Now run along, you have a photo shoot in an hour," Gabriel then told his son. And with that, the teen walked back to his room to get ready. "Have the exchange students arrived yet, Nathalie?" Gabriel then asked his assistant.

"No, sir. But their plane should be landing within the hour, and they'll be here this evening," Nathalie informed her boss.

"Very well. In the meantime, I'll be in the library. See that I'm not disturbed," he then instructed her.

"Yes, sir," she nodded as he left the hallway and entered the library. While there he found a book all on different kinds of magic from all over the world and he began to read it. He read page after page of magic of all kinds that inspired Gabriel with some new ideas, some new styles. But one particular magic stood out to the man the most, simply called The Forbidden Arts. Gabriel began reading it.

_**The Forbidden Arts were among the most powerful and dangerous magical forces the world has ever known. They were first successfully brought together by an enchanter named Rothbart, who desired to use them to gain control of the kingdom he lived in. According to legend, Rothbart supposedly found a book that allowed him to speak to the spirits of enchanters before him, and using their knowledge to create the perfect form of the Forbidden Arts, dividing it into three powers; the Power to Create, the Power to Change, and the Power to Destroy.**_

_"It's almost identical to the Miraculous, maybe even more powerful!"_ Gabriel thought as a smile grew on his face, but as her continued reading, his smile faded.

_**Unfortunately, a young prince and princess defeated Rothbart and destroyed any trace of the Forbidden Arts. The book Rothbart used to speak to the dead was supposedly lost to the mists of time, but the story of his defeat has been immortalized in the fairytale, The Legend of Swan Lake.**_

Gabriel sighed sadly. The Forbidden Arts could have helped him get the Miraculous. Even that book on how to communicate with the dead would have come in handy. He at least could have communicated with this Rothbart and have him share the secrets about this magic. But then an idea entered his head.

"Lost to the mists of time," Gabriel smirked as he felt his Miraculous under his tie. "But not for much longer."

* * *

Meanwhile in the past at Swan Lake, Prince Derek was busy guiding his blindfolded wife, Princess Odette, down the hallway and out the front door.

"Derek, where are you taking me?" the princess inquired.

"Oh, you'll see, Odette," Derek said with a smile, he did not want to ruin the surprise.

Odette couldn't help but smile, "I hope I don't regret this."

"Why would you regret this?" Derek asked.

"Because the last time you blindfolded me, I walked into a tree and got a bump on my head," Odette reminded her husband.

"Give me a break, I was twelve! And if I recall, you tried to beat me up after that when I told you it was an accident," Derek protested.

"Derek, I did beat you up, and you laughed at me," Odette reminded him.

"Yeah, if you call a fractured rib beat up" he frowned a little upon remembering that childhood memory, that woman had a mean right hook, "But trust me, Odette, you're gonna love this" he smiled once again, he was excited to show his wife this surprise. A few moments later, Derek stopped and happily removed his wife's blindfold. Odette opened her eyes and saw…a pile of books?

"Uh…books?" she asked in confusion.

"Not just any books." he said as he grabbed one random book, "Open it" he encouraged her as he handed it to her, and so she did. Odette opened the book and began reading it. Her eyes widened in shock upon realizing what it was, what they all were.

"Derek...are these spell books?" she asked. He nodded in response.

"Indeed they are. Bromley and I found them in another hidden chamber in the castle. Rothbart must've hid them better than he did his formulas for the Forbidden Arts," He explained.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of using them?" Odette asked with worry.

"Of course not, Odette," Derek reassured his wife. "I know that if these books fell into the wrong hands, the kingdom and even the world would be in danger, and so would our family, especially after what happened with Zelda. I don't want to lose you again, so tomorrow morning, I'm going to burn these books right here in the courtyard, and give you a front row seat"

Odette was very touched by all this. She always had nightmares and fears that there was more of that awful magic that almost ruined her life multiple times by bad people. And seeing that her husband not only found them all, but planned on burning them all so no one would ever use it again made her feel relieved and happy now that she was going to live a peaceful life with the people she loved. With a few tears in her eyes, Odette threw her arms around her husband and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you Derek," she choked up.

"Anything for you," the prince happily said as he hugged his wife back.

As they shared another kiss, a familiar eccentric queen interrupted there special moment. "Oh there you two are. Have you seen Orion?" she asked, referring to Derek and Odette's young son.

"Not for a while, mother," Derek replied.

"Is everything alright, Uberta? Why are you looking for him?" Odette asked a little worried. Orion is her son after all, and he was still a toddler.

"I made some new clothes for him to try, but I can't seem to find him anywhere," the Queen complained.

"Gee, I wonder why" Derek whispered to Odette, who elbowed him in response.

"Don't worry, Uberta. I think I know where he is," the princess then said.

"How do you know, dear?" Uberta asked.

"Oh, a mother always knows," Odette simply smiles.

"Fair point," the queen replied upon remembering that she was a mother as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Odette led her husband through some familiar areas around the lake. As pleasant as some of the memories were, Derek was confused as to why they were out there.

"So what makes you think Orion is around here, Odette? He's too young to wander off on his own," he asked a little worried.

"I bring him here a lot, he loves to spend time with me by the lake" his wife replied, "and I never said he was on his own."

As if on cue, a familiar French accent was yelling "Put me down!"

"Is that…" Derek asked before his wife interrupted him

"One of the nannies," She giggled before arriving at the very spot were she lured Derek to the lake when she was turned into a swan many years ago. There they found a little toddler with beautiful blond hair and violet eyes playing with a little frog with a turtle and two birds watching in amusement. The little toddler was none other than Orion, Derek and Odette's adorable son playing with his mommy's friends, the frog who thinks he's a prince, Jean-Bob, Speed the turtle, the puffin named Puffin, and the Yakey Bird named Whizzer. Orion was having a blast tossing the poor frog into the air and catching him as he came back down to earth.

"Having fun, are we?" Odette asked while smiling.

"Not me! Get me out of this!" Jean-Bob complained.

"Now why would we do that?" This is too enjoyable." Speed said with a smirk.

"Maybe we should help him, Speed" Puffin said after laughing a little at how adorable it was, "We've been letting the wee lad do this for an hour"

"An hour?" Derek asked a little surprised.

"Hey, your kid's got a lot of energy," Whizzer commented.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" the frog begged as Orion once again tossed him into the air.

"Okay, Orion, that's enough" Odette said as she intervened. The little prince listened and put Jean-Bob down. The poor frog waddled a little before collapsing from dizziness.

"Thank you, Odette! I thought that was going to be the end of me!" he said in gratitude.

"Now Jean-Bob, you shouldn't blame Orion, he's just a toddler" Odette reminded the frog as she knelt down.

"That shouldn't excuse him for using me as a plaything!" he complained.

"You're probably right, but remember, small children don't always know better," Derek added, "You have to be patient with them."

"I suppose…" Jean-Bob sighed in defeat. Kids will be kids, after all.

"Still, did you have fun playing with Jean-Bob, Sweetie?" Odette asked her son.

"Froggy fly!" the toddler said happily.

"I'll take that as a yes," Odette giggled seeing her adorable son's smile.

"Only when you're around, wee prince," Puffin smiled as he flew up and perched himself on Odette's shoulder.

Not long after that, the little prince began to yawn. "Uh oh, looks like someone's getting tired," Derek smiled upon seeing his son's adorable sleepy face.

"Then maybe we should take him back inside and put him down for a nap," Odette then suggested.

"No nap…" The little prince protested as he yawned once again.

"Fight it all you want, son, but you'll be fast asleep really soon," Derek continued as he patted his son's head, but he didn't respond back like he usually did.

"Orion?" Odette asked trying to get the little prince's attention. But it was no use, Orion asleep.

"That was fast," Derek smiled.

"No kidding," Speed added as he slowly walked right up to the couple.

"The little tyke must've tuckered himself out already," Puffin guessed.

"Yep. Let's go, guys," Odette said with a smile, "We've got a lot ahead of us, and after tomorrow, the world will be a better place."

"What's tomorrow?" Whizzer inquired.

"Oh, you'll see," was the only thing Derek said to him and the other animal friends. And with that he and his lovely wife and the "nannies" returned to the castle. The royal couple were so eager for the next day's special event that'd burn away their past nightmares forever, but were unaware of a new one lurking on the horizon that would change their lives and future forever.

* * *

Meanwhile in present-day Paris, a limousine was passing by all the sights of Paris while heading straight to the Agreste mansion. One passenger was sticking her head out, a 14-years-old American girl with short, strawberry blond hair blowing in the wind and her hazel green eyes scanning everything she could see. She wore a grey leather jacket over a white t-shirt, long black pants with red highlights and dark blue sneakers, and it was clear that she was excited to be there. But she was interrupted by another passenger, a boy, 15-years-old also with strawberry blond hair, but kept trimmed and combed, as well as hazel green eyes, and wore one of those smart casual outfits, blue skinny jeans, a white button shirt with the collar opened to reveal a shark tooth necklaces, a light brown casual suit coat, black and white sneakers, and a black leather band on his right wrist. He was laughing at the girl.

"What?" she asked the boy in confusion.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk, "It's just that you look like a dog the way you stick your head out the window."

"Are you telling me you're not excited about this?!" the girl asked, more surprised by how chill he was being rather than the joke he said, "We're in Paris, France, the fashion capital of the world! And aren't you taking over the American branch of the Agreste fashion empire someday?!"

"I'm not really into traveling like you are," the boy shrugged, "Besides, I'm only here to tease you the whole time!"

The girl just stared at the boy in disbelief, "Sometimes I wish you'd take things more seriously," she sighed as she got back in her seat.

"Like how you take that book so seriously?" the boy asked as he pointed to a book on the girl's lap titled "The Swan Princess."

"The Swan Princess is a great fairytale based on the ballet Swan Lake, which if I remind you is based heavily on a true story, with archaeological evidence to back it up," the girl shouted as she clung onto the book like it was a child's favorite teddy bear and defending it.

"Right, like a princess could really be turned into a swan" the boy said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't joke about stuff like that with me, Rex!" the girl protested, "You know that people have been turned into super villains around here, right?!" she then reminded him.

"Don't worry, sis," Rex said confidently, "If anything happens, I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will save me from you."

The girl glared at her brother as the car pulled up to the Agreste mansion. The two siblings happily got out as the bodyguard helped unload the car and escorted them inside.

"I still can't believe mom and dad's partner invited us to come here and study French fashion," Rex said impressed.

"We'll have to think of a way to thank Mr. Agreste somehow," his sister suggested.

"That might be harder than you think, my father isn't easily impressed," someone spoke up.

The two looked up to see Adrien Agreste, the model himself walking down the stairs.

"You're Adrien, aren't you?" the girl said, very happy to meet him, "We've seen your ads"

"Yep, that's me," he smiled.

"Wow, it's good to finally meet you, kid! I'm Rex!" Rex smiled as he shook Adrien's hand.

"Like Captain Rex from Star Wars: The Clone Wars?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Exactly! It's about time someone finally made that connection!" Rex said happily.

"You're not gonna introduce me?" Rex's little sister asked.

"Honestly, I forgot you were here," he smirked, causing her to groan in response.

"I'm Amanda, Rex's sister," she finally introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Amanda," Adrian greeted as he shook her hand as well.

The three were then interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked up the staircase to see Gabriel at the top of the stairs with Nathalie right next to him.

"It's good to see you've all become acquainted" Gabriel spoke.

"Mr. Agreste! I-It's nice to finally meet you, sir" Amanda greeted both nervous and excited.

"Thank you, young lady," Gabriel said before continuing, "Your parents spoke very highly of you two, from your grades to your designs. Of course, I had to do extensive research to make sure they weren't exaggerating to make you look better because you're their children, and I was very pleased to see that they weren't," he then said to both siblings.

"Thank you, sir" Rex smiled in gratitude. Amanda couldn't help but smile as well, happy that they both managed to impress Mr. Agreste.

"I only have three rules here," Gabriel continued, "Follow your schedules, make sure my son is looked after, and my office is off limits. Understood?"

"Yes sir" both siblings said in unison as if there were in the army and Gabriel was their drill sergeant.

"Welcome to my home. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work," he said before turning to both Nathalie and Adrien "Adrien and Nathalie will show you to your rooms."

And with that, Mr. Agreste left to return to his office. All were unaware of the dark grin on his face when he noticed the book in Amanda's arms.

"Well that was…interesting," Rex said a little surprised by Gabriel Agreste's personality.

"My father's always like that, you'll get used to it," the blonde teen explained.

"I'll show you to your rooms now so you can get ready for dinner," Nathalie told them, "Please follow me."

They reached Amanda's room and it was filled with boxes upon boxes of her stuff from home. Her parents had both hers and her brother's things shipped ahead of time.

"Dang, sis! Did you really have to pack your whole room from back home?!" Rex then joked. Unfortunately it made his little sister mad.

"Will you knock it off already, Rex?! Geez, you are so annoying!" she shouted.

"I only mean that-" Rex was cut off when Amanda slammed the door on his face.

"Why do you pick on your sister, Rex?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, it's all in good fun," Rex explained, "I just do it to make her smile and show her how much I care for her."

That made the boy model a little envious. Being an only child of a famous fashion designer who worked a lot could be very lonely. "I wish I had someone like that looking after me…"

* * *

Gabriel entered his lair from the floor as his Miraculous glowed purple and his kwami came out of hiding.

"Master, you're supposed to be resting!" Nooroo protested out of concern for Gabriel's health.

"I can't rest now, Nooroo!" Gabriel said determined, "Not when I have the opportunity to not only seize the Miraculous, but also the Forbidden Arts"

"Master, please! The book said the Forbidden Arts were among the most dangerous magical forces in the world!" the little butterfly Karmii begged. "If they were destroyed, it must have been for a good reason!"

"Silence!" Gabriel shouted at him, "I've come too far to fulfill my greatest wish, Nooroo, the stakes are high now and there's no turning back! And not Ladybug, Cat Noir or you will stop me! You are supposed to serve me, Nooroo! Now serve me!"

"Yes master…" Nooroo said sounding very sad, out of all his previous masters, Gabriel was the cruelest.

"Nooroo! Dark Wings! RISE!" he then shouts and Nooroo is sucked into the Butterfly Miraculous. Seconds later Gabriel was transformed into the villainous Hawk Moth.

* * *

"My brother is such an idiot!" Amanda roars in frustration into a nearby pillow, and not even the excitement of her new large room with a king size bed and great view could cheer her up. The only comfort she has was her favorite book she loved since she was a child. The story had always fascinated her more than any Disney princess. So many times she wished she lived in that time instead of the unloving and cruel modern world she had to live in. Sure she would've had to sacrifice stuff like technology and sanitation, but at least she could get away from her annoying brother, even if it was just for a day.

"I wish I were at Swan Lake. It'd be a lot better place than here…" Amanda said as she looked at the cover of her book while flicking her cool pocket watch necklace.

The doors of Hawk Moth's window began to open, letting light from the setting sun into his lair as his butterflies began to rise and fly around.

"I sense the anger of a young woman, and the desire to go back in time to a place of magic and simplicity," the super villain said before one of his butterflies landed on his hands and he infected it before it flew away and out the window. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!" He commanded as it flew away. The akuma flew out the window and made its way to Amanda's bedroom, where it entered her necklace. The teen got up startled as she heard Hawk Moth's voice in her head.

_**"Time Mistress, I am Hawk Moth,"**_ he introduced himself, _**"I am giving you the power to freeze people in time temporarily, but the more people you freeze in time, the more energy you will collect to open a portal in time that will take you to Swan Lake. But you will not be able to stay forever, as after the portal is open, it will grow unstable with each new person you freeze until it implodes in on itself. However, while you are back there, you will fetch something for me; a series of spell books written by an enchanter named Rothbart. Once you have the books, you will return to the present and give them to me. So, do we have an agreement?"**_

"Yes, Hawk Moth" Amanda agreed without hesitation, there was no way she was missing out on this opportunity. She dropped her precious book on the ground as she was consumed by the akuma and transformed.

* * *

Meanwhile in his room, Adrien was putting away his clean laundry when he discovered Camembert cheese in his sock drawer.

"Plagg!" he called out annoyed. "Why is there camembert in my sock drawer?!"

"What?!" the little kwami said as he popped out of nowhere. "Stinky socks help improve the flavor!"

"But these are my clean socks!" the teen model pointed out.

"Oh, right…" Plagg said nervously.

"Honestly, Plagg, stop hiding your stinky cheese in my dresser!" Adrien protested, "My clothes are starting to smell!"

Plagg sighed in defeat and was about to say something, but was interrupted from screaming coming from outside.

"What was that?!" Adrien said concerned as he ran to his window.

There were lots of people running away while others seem to be frozen like a statue. And there in the middle was a young woman dressed in what looked like a cool steampunk lolita dress with a scarf, sneakers, and the fez hat, complete with spiky ginger hair, a metal wand that glowed green on the end, and a black butterfly-shaped mask over her eyes. Hawk Moth's symbol. Indeed the infamous butterfly villain had struck again, and it was time for action!

"Welp, here we go again!" Adrien said before preparing his ring. "Plagg! CLAWS OUT!" he called out and his kwami was sucked into the ring and seconds later, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. With his stick he leapt from his open window and began to pursue the new villain.

* * *

Meanwhile at a familiar bakery Marinette was busy taking out the trash. As she threw out the last of the trash she began to yawn.

"What a day…" the young girl said exhausted.

"Yeah, where does the time go?" her kwami, Tikki asked as she poked out her head from Marinette's purse.

"Tell me about it, Tikki," Marinette agreed before ranting, "Between school, home, my friends, and being Ladybug, there's not enough time in the day. Sometimes I wish could freeze time so I could get everything done."

As she began to head back inside, she yelped as she tripped over something, that something being an ally cat frozen in time.

"Oh come on! I didn't really mean it!" Marinette called out to the sky. Suddenly the cat unfroze and scampered away. "Okay, that was weird…" she said, weirded out as she got up and brushed her self off.

"Marinette! Look!" Tikki yelled out alerting her friend. Marinette looked to see flashes of green light in the distance, accompanied by the sound of people screaming.

"Time to transform!" Marinette said releasing another akumatized villain had appeared. "Tikki! SPOTS ON!" she shouted and her kwami disappeared into her earrings, transforming her. Now as Ladybug, she ran out to the streets and began to use her yoyo to swing her way towards the source of the green light. On her way she saw multiple people frozen in time, from a woman trying to take a picture of the Eiffel Tower, to a dog sniffing a fire hydrant, but some eventually unfroze. Ladybug lept from the roof to to a random woman that suddenly unfroze.

"Are you alright? What happened?" the superhero asked with concern.

"Last thing I remember there was this girl with some kind of wand. She pointed it at me, and the next thing I knew it she was gone, I can't remember anything else before that…like everything just stopped." the woman said as she tried to recall what happened.

"She froze you in time" a familiar and cocky cat called out before landing right next to Ladybug.

"Cat noir?" she said a little surprised.

"Always a pleasure, mi'lady," the cat bowed, "Get somewhere safe, we'll handle this," he then said to the civilian.

"No need to tell me twice," she agreed before running away from the chaos, but not before yelling out how awesome they were.

"What do you mean she froze her in time?" Ladybug then asked her partner.

"Like the lady said, she has some kind of futuristic-looking wand that she uses to freeze people in time," Cat Noir explained, "It kinda looked like the Sonic Screwdriver from Doctor Who."

"That must be where the akuma is. Let's go!" Ladybug said before jumping back to the roof with Cat Noir not far behind looking for the new villain.

"I wonder why she's freezing people in time," Cat Noir asked while running next to his lady, "and why aren't they disappearing like when we fought Timebreaker?"

"It doesn't matter, Cat Noir. We still have to stop her. Whatever Hawk Moth is using her for, it can't be good," Ladybug said not caring at the moment. Cat Noir silently agreed, nothing good ever came from that guy.

* * *

Meanwhile in a deserted street Time Mistress was looking at her wand and grind sees she has collected enough energy to open the portal.

"Perfect" she said happily, "Time to go to Swan Lake."

"Stop right there!" someone yelled from above. Time Mistress looked and saw both Ladybug and Cat Noir landing a few feet in front of her, ready to fight her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ladybug called out.

_**"Ladybug and Cat Noir?!"**_ Hawk Moth called out in Time Mistress's head, _**"This would be the perfect chance to take their Miraculous' if we weren't on a tight schedule. I can't believe I'm saying this, but forget about them, Time Mistress! You have your mission! Head to Swan Lake and find the Sorcerer Rothbart and find the book of Forbidden Arts!"**_

It was the hardest thing he had to say, but it would all be worth it in the end once he had the Forbidden Arts. For if he wanted his wish to come true, he'd need all the power he can get.

"I don't have time to mess with you, Ladybug! I have something more important to attend to!" Time Mistress scoffed at Ladybug.

"So what do we call you? The new Doctor Who?" Cat Noir asked out of curiosity.

"Do I look like Jodie Whittaker?" the villainess said in disgust, "The name's Time Mistress, and I have a date with history!"

She then turned around and with her wand opened a portal, wasting no time to run through it.

"Come on! We've got to follow her!" Ladybug told her partner.

"But we don't even know where that portal goes!" Cat Noir said a little concerned.

"We don't have a choice, Cat Noir! Let's go!" Ladybug said not carrying, not even the unknown would stop that girl. That's why he loved her.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Cat Noir said as they both entered the portal. Seconds later the two superheroes landed in a forest.

"Okay, this is weird" Ladybug said getting a little nervous. "Where do you think we are?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, milady" Cat Noir said as he pointed towards a castle in the distance next to a lake.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! This took me longer than I thought it would! But I'm glad it's up! I don't know why, but I really wanted to do this story. Hope you like it!**


End file.
